


I'll Take the Cats

by ryekamasaki



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, soooooo, I just started writing, but I heard that meowable-chan‘s birthday is tomorrow, and so my brain was like, hey, why don’t you write something? So I kidnapped ezzydean‘s Take the Sky AU for a short little fling.</p><p>This is unashamed kitten fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take the Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Between A Rock and A Hard Place) I'll Take the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424093) by [EzzyDean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean). 



It was all cute little Yachi-chan’s fault that Kuroo and Sei were covered in a pile of extremely fluffy, energetic shelter kittens. She had come in to Sei’s shop to put up a few flyers for another of the shelter’s attempts to get more animals adopted out, and somehow walked out with a few volunteers to help out as well.

This time, the shelter was having a sort of play with the animals party, where people could come in and sit in one of the rooms with a bunch of kittens or puppies or even birds, which weren’t necessarily adoptable, but still benefitted from socialization. They had a kind of café set up, with different rooms for different animals, and any proceeds went to supplying the shelter animals with things they need, and customers could spend time with and adopt an animal of their choosing.

The multitude of people that routinely hung around Sei’s shop meant that Yachi left with quite a number of willing (and maybe unwilling as well) volunteers to help look after the animals and help with the café setup as well assisting potential customers. (She also managed to collect a bunch of people from the tattoo shop that Tsukishima hangs around in.) All that’s really left for her now is to instruct everyone where they can best help, and hope that everything goes well.

Bokuto manages to drag along on of his friends, Akaashi, to help him in the bird room. Out of the rest of the volunteers, Tsukishima and Daichi are relegated to the kitchen, seeing as they are the most likely to not burn it down. Rin and Aomine, to no one’s surprise, are assigned to the puppy room, where Rin spends most of his time trying to convince the puppies to play with him. (It may or may not be effective.) With Yachi and Makoto overseeing the whole shebang, this leaves Kuroo and Sei in charge of the kitten room.

This somehow ends up with Kuroo looking even less suave than usual, with a kitten perched on his impressive bedhead and another one on his shoulder trying to play with the stick poking out of Kuroo’s mouth. He has at least two kittens in his arms at any given time. Overall, Kuroo just looks adorable and ridiculous.

Sei, on the other hand, in his sleeveless shirt and tight jeans, looks possibly even more handsome covered in tiny furballs. He’s got a great big grin on his face, a kitten on each shoulder, and 5 more in his lap where he’s sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor. When the kittens aren’t being petted and played with by customers, they crawl all over him and use him as a jungle gym.

It’s really adorable to see the kittens all having fun and playing around, and it really helps to get attention to the shelter and get some of the animals nice new loving homes. The different scenery makes all the animals more alert and playful, and the premise of being able to casually observe and interact with the animals really makes it a lot easier for potential adopters to see which animal will fit their life best.

Yachi makes a point of carrying around a small camera with her as she goes from room to room to check that everything is going well and no one needs any help, and she manages to get quite a number of adorable pictures of everyone from the day. Some may or may not be used for blackmail purposes.

There’s at least one picture of Rin laying on the floor absolutely covered in puppies while Aomine looks on at him with the most smitten face possible. There’s another of Akaashi holding an owl on his forearm, wings spread while he looks up at it with a sunny smile (or at least as sunny as he gets). Bokuto is featured in one with another smaller owl, and while it sits on a customers hand, he is showing them how to pet it properly and it’s little owl eyes are closed and it looks so pleased to have attention.

There’s another of Daichi and Tsukishima in the kitchen, Daichi flipping something in a pan and Tsukishima looking on with mild distaste on his features, as if he wants to say something to Daichi about showing off. There’s another of Makoto talking to a couple about adopting a pair of kittens, and one of them is crawling up his shirt while he laughs.

The last ones are a series of shots of Kuroo and Sei shoulder to shoulder on the kitten room floor, with a pile of sleeping kittens draped across their laps. In the first, Kuroo is focused on Sei while Sei is petting one of the kittens in Kuroo’s lap. The second is basically the opposite, Sei focused entirely on Kuroo while he cradles a kitten in his arms. In the last they are both looking at each other like they are the only people around, and it is Yachi’s personal favorite.


End file.
